Home for the Holidays
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: Bella is feeling the holiday blues as her fiancée is still away fighting for his country. She has never had to spend a Christmas without her love and she doesn't know how to handle it. Surrounding herself with friends and family doesn't seem to help, will a surprise sent by her father make her get back into the spirit? And will she be able to give her love his very special present?


**Home for the Holidays**

I was standing on the back porch of my parent's house looking up at the stars. It's Christmas Eve, and while everyone else is inside having a good time, here I am outside sulking.

You see, I love Christmas it's my favorite time of the year but I'm just not in it this year. And the reason for that is my fiancée isn't here to spend it with me like he was supposed to. They shipped him back out three months ago, telling him he would be home in time for Christmas…well he isn't.

We have never spent Christmas without one another, especially since we got engaged. Any other year I probably wouldn't be as upset that he isn't here with me, but this Christmas is a special one and I have a huge surprise for him.

I had the perfect way to tell him, it's his present and if he isn't here by tomorrow I won't be able to give him his present.

Right as the first tear streaked down my cheek I heard the sliding doors open and close from behind me. I quickly whipped the tears away before whoever came out could see.

"Bells? What are you doing out here all by yourself honey?" My step brother Edward asked.

"Um, I just needed some fresh air is all." I rasped as he came to stand beside me.

Edward came into my life when I was ten, he and Esme have been a blessing to me and my dad. Esme is the best mother anyone could ever ask for, and Edward was the best big brother, he may be quite over protective but he is a great brother.

"Bells I say those tears, you miss him don't you?" why the hell does he always know? I swear he and dad are the same in that department!

"Of course I miss him Edward. I mean you all are here with your loved one and I'm alone, I know that you all are here for me and I'm not truly alone but without him here I feel alone you know?"

I could see him nod his head from the corner of my eye. He understood better than most of our family did, it's hard for me to be without him because he is so much of who I am.

"Without him you don't feel whole."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah, exactly. It isn't fair Edward, he was supposed to be here. God, I never wanted him to go into the Military. I begged him not to go, I support him every step of the way and I have never resented him for going. I love him even more for it actually. But I hate that he has to be away from me for so long. It hurts so much."

By this time I was sobbing with tears streaming relentlessly down my cheeks. Damn hormones.

"Bells, hey. Honey, shhh it's okay." He cooed while pulling me into his arms and holding me closely.

He held me until I was done crying and then dried my tears with his shirt sleeve. I gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach my eyes.

"Look baby girl, I know you are hurting and I am sure he is too. But it'll be okay, I can't promise that he will be home tomorrow because frankly I don't know that. But, I can say that everything will be okay and that he will be home."

"Thanks Eddie."

"Anything for my baby sister."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before giving him a hug.

"I'm gonna head out, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Ten o'clock like every year."

"Love you bro."

"Love you too bell, be careful."

He squeezed me tightly in his arms before turning so we could head inside. Once in the house I started saying my goodbyes, I looked around for my dad but didn't see him.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Esme?" I asked while everyone was playing the usual Christmas Eve dirty Santa.

"In the kitchen I think."

I nodded, I should have known that she is always in there. I followed the smell of sugar cookies until I was in the kitchen watching a very frazzled looking Esme as she started on a few things for tomorrow's dinner.

"Working hard?" I asked as I stole a cookie off the plate.

"Oh hey sweetie, are you leaving already?" she asked with a sad look in her eye.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired so I want to head home and go to bed."

"Alright sweetie. You get home and get some rest and take care of my grandbaby."

My eyes widened instantly, how the hell did she know? I hadn't told anyone because I wanted to tell Al first.

"Oh Bella come on sweetie. I was a mother once, a long time ago, I know the signs."

"Mom please don't tell anyone. I want him to be the first to know."

"I promise you baby, I won't say a word."

"Thanks. Do you know where dad is? I want to say bye to him before I go."

"Oh I think he is in his study."

"Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you too honey and I will see you tomorrow at ten."

I kissed her on the cheek before I headed up the stairs of my childhood home to the one place that I loved spending hours in.

My dad is a doctor and would work long hours, but every time he would come home he would pick me up in his arms and take me with him to his study and I would sit in his lap while he did some extra work or I would sit beside his desk and read or play with my toys.

I smiled at the memories as I walked up to the door of his study, I knocked lightly before I opened the door and walked in.

He was on the phone when I walked in but he still smiled and waved me over.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, she will be so surprised. Alright bye."

He hung up the phone before jumping up out of his seat and walking over to me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hi daddy, who was that?" I asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh just some last minute gifts I was working out. No big deal. Are you heading out already?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired and I just wanna go home."

He looked down at me, his blue eyes met mine and I knew instantly that he knew something was wrong. My dad has always been able to read me like a book.

"Bella, have you been crying honey?"

"No." I lied.

"Bella, you know better than to lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Honey, you are a magnificent liar-you get it from me of course-and you could go down and lie to everyone downstairs and they would believe you. But I know you better than that, I can tell when you are lying baby."

He was right, my dad and I are alike in so many ways, especially because I am his little mini me. I look exactly like my father, baby blue eyes, light blonde hair with soft curls, I'm only a few inches shorter than my dad who is six foot tall, and we both hold a love for helping others.

My dad is the reason I became a nurse, he is one of the best doctors in Washington and is a very respected man. I look up to him, he's my hero. He raised me all on his own after my mom left, before he found Esme of course.

"You miss him a lot."

"I really do daddy." I whispered into his chest as he hugged me close.

"I know you do baby. But he will be home soon, why don't you go home and get some sleep and I will see you in the morning okay?"

"Alright. I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl, so much. Be careful okay?"

"Always."

He gave me a kiss on the head and one more tight hug before I left his office. I headed down the stairs and stopped by the front door to grab my coat, purse and keys before heading out the door with many 'bye', 'night', and 'see you tomorrow's' thrown over my shoulder as I left.

I love my family, but the holidays just aren't the same without Al by my side.

Luckily I didn't live to far from my parent's house so I was home in less than thirty minutes. I parked my car in the garage and went inside where it was warm. I sat my purse on the chair and draped my jacket over the back of it as well before I walked over to the fireplace to get a fire started for the night.

Once I had it going I looked at the tree sitting in the corner, all our ornaments we bought and all the cute ones we bought over the years for one another. I always loved decorating the tree with him, this is the first year that I had to decorate it alone.

I must admit that I cried half the time I was decorating it, the rest of the time I was eating cookie dough since I couldn't drink. I sat down in front of the tree and picked up the present I got for him that was supposed to be the way I told him I was pregnant.

I sighed heavily and set the present back in its spot under the tree before I rested my hands on my barely there baby bump.

"Looks like we will just have to wait to tell daddy baby." I cooed softly while rubbing my stomach.

"Bella?!"

I froze. My eyes were wide as saucers and I felt like I could barely breathe.

"Baby you home?" I heard him yell once more as he walked through the foyer.

"Alistair?" I asked softly while jumping to my feet, my eyes searching frantically for him.

He suddenly appeared in the door way, his grey eyes sparkled brightly when he saw me. Tears were pouring down my face as I ran into his arms. He caught me in midair and spun me around in a circle, kissing my neck repeatedly.

"I missed you so much baby." He whispered in his rough voice that made me go crazy.

"You have no idea." I said teary eyed as he sat me down on my feet.

I pulled back to look in his eyes and saw that he was misty eyed as well. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days, I must say I have really missed his facial hair. He smiled at me widely before putting both hands on my face and bringing his lips down to mine in a fierce kiss.

Alistair moved his hands down the side of my body until they were resting on my hips as my hands made their way up his chest and into his long blonde hair that he seemed to have grown out again. I have missed his long hair so much.

"I didn't think you would be home for Christmas." I rasped out as he kissed down my neck.

"I didn't think I would make it either, but I got an early flight and I made it."

He nipped at my collar bone which elicited a moan from my lips. Al picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist automatically.

"Alistair."

"Hmm?" he hummed as he sat down on the couch with me straddling his lap.

"Baby, I want to give you one of your presents early."

"Belllllll. I told you I didn't want anything." He groaned while leaning his head back until it was resting on the back of the couch.

I couldn't help but to giggle at his reaction.

"I know what you said but this isn't something that I bought so it doesn't count. And you did have a big part in it so can it."

He glared at me with a smile on his face as I got up to grab the box from under the tree. I kissed him on the lips quickly before setting it in his lap and sitting beside him.

"Open it." I urged nervously.

"Alright, alright." He whispered while tearing at the paper.

Once he had the paper off the box he set to the tape, which was harder than he thought so he ended up pulling out his pocket knife and slicing it off in one fluid motion that seriously turned me on.

Again, damn hormones.

He put his knife away and opened the box but froze instantly, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell open.

"Bella?" he asked, never taking his eyes away from the contents of the box.

"Yes?" I was nervous, really, really nervous.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked while finally looking at me.

"What do you think it means Al?" I smiled at him and took his hand in mine and set it on my stomach.

"We're having a baby?" he asked, tears in his eyes as he looked from the blue and pink hat and booties in the box and then back to our hands on my stomach.

"Baby, we're gonna have a baby." I whispered softly, my own tears spilling over.

"Oh Bella, this is the greatest gift you could have ever given me."

He looked me in the eye before leaning in to give me one of the sweetest kisses, I couldn't keep myself from smiling into the kiss, and I've just missed him so much.

"Alistair, you are the best gift I could ever ask for. I am so happy you are home baby."

"Me too Bell, me too. I love you bell, and our little baby too."

He cooed softly as he leaned down into my stomach and kissed it. I laughed uncontrollably as he began to tickle my stomach until I was lying on my back and he was on top of me.

"I sure have missed that laugh beautiful."

"And I've missed having you home."

"I know, Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas Alistair, I love you so much."

He smiled widely and leaned down to kiss me softly before he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"I love you more." He whispered into my ear and then picked me up in his arms bridal style and ran me up to our room.

Best Christmas ever.


End file.
